Go On & Kiss The Guy!
by mNakahara98
Summary: Summary: So and Soo were having boat date. And as their supporters, Baek-Ah, Eun, Woo-Hee and Soon-Duk secretly prepare the great atmosphere for their date. This is a fluffy songfic based on "Kiss The Girl" from Little Mermaid. Slight ReverseHarem & Happy AU with no sad historical events occurred. This may be counted as a sequel of "Everybody Loves Hae Soo".


(Summary: So and Soo were having boat date. And as their supporters, Baek-Ah, Eun, Woo-Hee and Soon-Duk secretly prepare the great atmosphere for their date. Other brothers, were just spying on the couple's pink-lighted date. This is a fluffy songfic based on "Kiss The Girl" from Little Mermaid. Slight ReverseHarem & Happy AU with no sad or tragic historical events occurred. This fic is counted as sequel of "Everybody Loves Hae Soo"….)

"Do you see them?" Woo-Hee asked Baek Ah who was looking at the pair on the boat.

"Yes." Baek-Ah replied.

"He haven't done anything to her yet, right?"

"Oh, Woo-Hee. You worry too much. He's the man of honor and he won't do anything to your best friend. I promise," Baek-Ah reassured her with his thumb and index finger form a circle, "okay?"

Woo-Hee was told by Soo that she was asked by So her hand in courtship, much to her and Chae-Ryung's horror. As Soo's good friends and sworn sisters, they have every right to be OVERLY protective of her. It's a sunset and is close to the time moon will rise soon. Soo thought having So bond with the common people as a form of education to surpass his horrid past. And thanks to her, So managed to earn the nation's trust and admiration. Now, they are having a boat date. Quiet and serene, but none of intimacy happened. Little did they knew, Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee followed them all day long.

Oh and also, are not the only one spying on So and Soo.

"But why a boat of all dates?" Wang Jung asked, while displeased with the fact that Soo chose So as her escort outside the palace.

"Ay me. Jung, listen. It's one of the most romantic events for the couple," Wang Won said, "and the women loves romantic crap."

"Oi, young love…"Wang Mu, the Crown Prince, mused heartily.

"She should have chose Wook instead of him…"Princess Yeon-Hwa mumbled grumpily as she (somehow) wanted to hooked Soo with her brother.

"Your brother's busy with his studies now." Wang Yo pointed out as he stared at So and Soo, while hiding behind the tree, "and I'm still mad at you for what happened several days ago."

Yo was talking to Baek-Ah. Yes, they remember what happened to Soo when she was drunk, especially when Baek-Ah pecked with Soo. She inadvertently played their hearts yet she chose…the 4th prince. And Yo's pride was slowly torn apart.

"When Lady Oh finds out about this, she's not gonna be happy…" Chae-Ryung muttered.

"You mean if she finds out…" Wang Won corrected the servant.

"Oh yes, if."

"Nothing's happening…" Soon-Duk complained as she expected something romantic.

The princes were peeking on So and Soo who were on the boat. They were talking, but they were far too shy what will they do. And that somehow annoyed the princes even more.

"Umm…I guess I have three more days off…" Soo spoke out rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Well, I suppose," So said, little disappointed with the fact, "at least you will have three days to nag at me."

So and Soo giggled awkwardly and sighed simultaneously. Yep, they were just talking.

"Alright, that's IT!" Baek-Ah had enough of awkward moments.

He pulled out his music instruments and handed one to Woo-Hee.

"What are you doing?" Won asked, curious.

"Soo told me about —what she called—romantic stimulations and it's about time we use them. Eun and Soon-Duk, you bring anything to build the atmosphere. Water lilies, fireflies, just anything. I'll give you sign when it's a perfect timing."

"Yes, sir!" Wang Eun and Soon-Duk complied enthusiastically and went to the lagoon.  
"I don't like this…" Woo-Hee frowned, "why should we make them approach one another."

"We don't make both of them approach one another…" Baek-Ah grinned, "We make Soo make moves on him."

"Say what?!" Woo-Hee exclaimed.

"You know So always was the one leading…and now it's time we have to see how she feels about him." Baek-Ah informed in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"This ought to be interesting…" Won grinned.

"A woman…lead a man?" Yo snorted spitefully, "that's absurd."

"It may seemed rare and unique for narrow-minded," the Crown Prince said as he stared at Won and Yo, "I'm looking at both of you…, I was always curious of So and Soo's interaction."

"I agree on that..besides it's nice of sis to help So interact with people," Jung agreed, "she knows what is good for people when they were not happy."

Yeon-Hwa secretly admit that without Hae Soo, So would have been locked himself into his own darkness and would have been unable to support the Crown Prince just as he did recently. The princess somehow glad to know both her respected rival Soo and herself seems to have many in common; their opinions of both arranged marriage and segregation of genders with equality.

"Okay…Woo-Hee. Ready for this?" Baek-Ah held his instrument.

Woo-Hee nodded her head, no matter how she hated the fact that 4th prince would do something to her friend, let her… Eun and Soon-Duk were back with two large baskets. Both Woo-Hee and Baek-Ah began playing.

 _'There you see him,  
sitting there across the way…'_

Soo played with her hair, her eyes looking away from So, blushing.

 _'He don't got a lot to say,  
but there's something about him."_

So, also, looked away unsure how to break the silence then spotted Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee, surprised to see them.

 _'And you don't know why,  
but you're dying to try,  
you want to…'_

Baek-Ah winked mischievously and purposely sang the three words loudly.

 _'…kiss the guy.'_

As if hearing the ghosts, Soo looked around while Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee quickly hid behind the tree.

"Did you hear something?" Soo asked.

So shook his head "no", obviously lying. Fortunately, she believed him. Baek-Ah gestured Woo-Hee: "It's your turn." Woo-Hee smiled, unsure, then began to sing.

 _'Yes, you want him.  
'Look at him, you know you do.'_

So almost screamed himself stop fiddle with his fingers. Soo and his eyes and gave him a small smile, her white teeth flashing. So smiled back.

 _'Possible he wants you too,  
there's one way…to ask him.  
It don't take a word—'_

As if she wanted to say something, Soo opened her mouth.

 _'Not a single word,'_

But she held it back, much to So's disappointment.

 _'go on an kiss the guy.'_

Woo-Hee urged both Eun and Soon-Duk to join them, desperate for more help. The newlyweds smiled, agreed to help them as they began the chorus.

 _'Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
my on my,  
look at the girl too shy,  
she ain't gonna kiss the guy.'_

So continued to row the boat, didn't mind whether he made a disappointed expression. Soo looked even more nervous, worrying if she had done something to make him upset.

 _'Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
ain't that sad,  
ain't it a shame, too bad'_

The moon has already rise, permitting a night could start. Baek-Ah sighed.

 _'She's gonna miss the guy.'_

Soo gained up all her courage to say in order to get rid of awkward situation.

"You're not mad that I made fun of your robes today, aren't you?"

So replied "no".

"I guess I picked a wrong color… I can make one that's totally matching for you. Wait…let me guess the color…"

Soo made a contemplating thought.

"Maybe..uh….green?"

So made a rather disgusted expression as if saying 'why would I?', causing the girl to laugh.

"Oops, okay, not green," then she guessed again, "what about…purple? Yellow?"

So kept shook his head, letting her guess even more as he decide not to say anything, for now. Baek-Ah slowly came out of the bushes when So's not looking, made a "psst" towards Soo and answered…

"Black and red. That's his favourite." The musically intelligent prince whispered hoping she had listened to him, then hid as she turned towards his direction. She tilted her head for a moment, then it perked up.

"That's it! Black and red!"

So looked up.

"Why black and red?" He asked.

"Because I think it's cool and black means elegance, mystery, while red means passion. And it's matches your eyes."

So blinked his eyes. "…my….eyes?"

"Of course. I think it really suits you." Soo said forming wide, innocent, and lively smile with her white teeth flashing.  
The fourth prince made an appreciative smile.

"I'd love to wear it."

"Hope you will, your highness." Soo made pointed out her index finger, adorably boasting her improved sewing skills.

Baek-Ah smiled as the atmosphere seemed to be improved. He and Woo-Hee began to sing.

 _'Now's your moment,'_

The pair's boat was approaching the large lagoon. Large tree barely covering the moon light. Slowly, the watchers were following towards their direction continue to spy on them. Soon-Duk opened her basket and several water lilies floating on the sapphire lake water. Both Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee continued to sing.

 _'floating in a blue lagoon.'  
'girl, you better do it soon.  
No time will be better.  
He don't say a word,  
and he won't say a word until you—'_

Then Eun and Soon-Duk joined.

 _'—kiss the guy.'_

Chae-Ryung and Won smiled in mischief to one another, thinking that helping the 'romantic stimulation' would be fun. So they joined the chorus.

 _'Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
don't be scared,  
you got the mood prepared,  
go on and kiss the guy.'_

Eun opened his basket, releasing countless fireflies flying around So and Soo, shimmering their small, sparking lights.

 _'Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
don't stop now,'_

So and Soo noticed the fireflies shining around them in a circles. But they were also too focused on each other.

 _'Don't try to hide it how  
you want to kiss the guy.'_

Baek-Ah screamed in his thought of succeeding the 'romantic stimulation'. Woo-Hee sang but she couldn't bear to feel the goosebumps for some reason…

 _'Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
float along,  
and listen to the song,  
the song says kiss the girl.'_

Unexpectedley for them, the majority of fireflies twinkled onto So.

 _'Sha-la-la-la-la-la,  
music play,'_

Several of them spun around him. Noticing them, So laughed a carefree, half-hearted laugh, his eyes were smiling along with his face forming a rather charming, youthful smile with his white straight teeth flashing.

 _'do what the music say,'_

Soo laughed along until she saw his smile. It was one of the rarest smile she had ever seen from him in her entire life. Her large eyes focused on his smile fascinated, and then completely…smitten with him. He stopped and grinned at her. His alluring half-lidded eyes sparkled towards her.

 _'you gotta kiss the guy.'_

Soo nearly swore she heard the echoes through her mind, tempting her to commit a blissful risk.

 **'Kiss him. Kiss him.'**

Soo gulped, red blushes appeared from her rosy cheeks.

 _'Kiss the guy.'_

Oblivious to her, two words were also secretly echoed from the watchers' mind. Soo was now nervous, whether she could kiss the 4th prince or not. However, her subconsciousness continued to whisper in her head.

 _ **'Why don't you—'**_

All of sudden, she felt two hands grabbed that fits hers inside like a warm gloves. She looked up to see So, whose eyes still piercing through hers. She swore she could hear his inner, warm, yet firm and suggestive voice that made her lean forward, ready to submit to him.

 **'Kiss me.'**

 _'Kiss the guy.'_

Won and Chae-Ryung almost embraced each other, preparing for the succeeding achievement. Woo-Hee just couldn't bear to see her best friend taken away by Baek-Ah's brother as she closed her eyes. Smiling in victory, So leaned to her watching Soo's head looked up towards his.

 _'Kiss the guy.'_

Soon-Duk held her fist on Eun's collars, preventing herself fro squealing in excitement.

 _'GO ON AND—'_

Soo was hesitating.  
 _"OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG! Oh, buddha, oh Allah, oh Maria. OH JESUS CHRIST. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"_ Soo thought as So feigned his closing eyes, his smirk never leaves from his face, daring her. Unlocking her somewhat competitive and optimistic side she decide to accept his challenge, _"D'oh! WHATEVER! It's worth a try."_

Soo closed her eyes.

 _'Kiss the guy.'_

Their face were less than 10 centimeters away in a distance and the watchers were anticipating for this moment. Baek-Ah whispered "Yes!" Chae-Ryung could almost bitting her fingernails out of anxiety. Three more seconds then their lips would brush onto one another, if their boat didn't turn upside down tripping them with a loud splash.

"Damn it!" Baek-Ah, Eun, and Soon-Duk thought loudly.

Woo-Hee sighed in relief and so did Jung, Yo, and Yeon-Hwa. Chae-Ryung and Won had their mouth wide open. They were so close. SO CLOSE! The Crown prince heartily and silently chuckled as he saw So helping Soo out of the lake while laughing together.

_  
Extra (really long one):

"Thank you for hanging out with me, your highness." Soo said.

"Pfft. Don't thank me, yet," So smirked, "and I'm the one who should thank you."

"Nah," Soo shrugged her arms, "I was just thinking that you also didn't get to go outside so I wanted to bring you along at the village. Besides… I didn't expected to have fun together."

Soo looked up to the sky. The bluish, white moon accompanied by countless starts, glowing through the colorless, black night.

"I didn't know the moon have so beautiful today." Soo mused, distracted by the serene beauty of the pale satellite of Earth.

"Yes…neither did I…." He muttered with his eyes on his moon.

For the first time in decade, he had enjoyed the one's company. As Soo agreed to go outside with him, she dragged him to the village. Initially, he was confused at her behavior. As they were arrived to the small store of medics she asked him to wait for her as she told him she needed to buy herbs and medicines for bathing aid. While waiting, he encountered groups of children who asked him if he was the prince who saved them from the drought during the rain ritual. He replied by nodded his head and the next thing he knew, he slowly bonded with the children. Some group of people passed by and greeted him, or thanked him for saving the kingdom from the droughts. His eyes met Soo who was hiding behind the pole, smiling. Then, he realized that she was trying to helping him interact with the people. He smiled back.

"I didn't get the chance and time to see the moon ever since I came here. After I lost my memory*, I hoped I could do anything to get adapt into the life in palace and not be a burden to anyone."

"Oh, you wanted to be dishonest and spiteful?"

Soo turned her head to him.

"Everyone's not like that…" Soo disagreed, frowned a little.

So stared at the palace. More likely the chamber where his mother resides.

"They are." So said solemnly.

Soo walked beside him.

"Well, you're not like them."

So raised his eyebrows.

"You think?"

Soo smiled comfortingly.

"All I know is that…you are the most greatest person with…..baby tantrums." Soo giggled.

So finds himself sniggered lightly at her playful joke.

"And when I'm with you…I feel —I don't know— um, less alone…"

Soo remembered her life in modern world. Compare to her life as Ha-Jin, this was way better. Even if she have to prepare the hardship, she was glad she gets to get along with many people who cares for her.

"Maybe because I had a similar experience with you…" Soo muttered loudly, "before I was here, with my cousin, I used to have an old friend and my former love. I thought I did my best to be helpful. One day my friend asked me to help her with her makeups for her boyfriend, I helped her. And the next thing I know, she was meant about mine….they both hustled me real heard. Stealing all the earnings I saved and ran away…and what I was mad about myself is that….I never had a guts to confront them…"

So kept listened to her. His expression was unreadable, but it looked definitely not good.

"I sometimes wonder what did I do wrong…I did all I could to help my friend and him…and what do I get in return? He ran off with my friend. I guess I was foolish to believe them…"

So didn't said anything, then his knuckles lightly knocked her forehead.

"Idiot…the most foolish one is that man who didn't see what's inside you. And an old friend of yours who only see the advantages of your friendship," So said playfully knocking her forehead, "furthermore, you don't need too much effort to be helpful."

As he finished knocking her forehead, she rubbed it while pouting.

"Never forget this," So warned, "you are still mine. Mine to me. And I should thank you..for appearing in my life."

Soo stood still, shocked. He turned away to walk until he stopped and turned back.

"And one more thing."

He approached to her with the same alluring expression he made during their boat date.

"I didn't get to receive what you were giving to me."

Soo turned around in case if anyone's around them. When she assumed that there were only two of them, she glanced up to him as his face leaned to hers. His arms were around her waist unable to let go. She closed her eyes and was about to put her arms around his neck, until she heard someone calling behind him.

"Alright, break it up!" It was Woo-Hee, who was riding the same horse with Baek-Ah, " **BREAK. IT. UP!** We were looking for you all over the palace!"

So let out an annoyed _"tsk"_ as Soo loosened her arms around him. Behind Baek-Ah and Woo-Hee, Eun, Soon-Duk, Yo, Won, Yeon-Hwa, Jung, the Crown Prince and Soo's servant Chae-Ryung followed along. What made Soo froze was that few seconds later, Wook came in who looked concerned. She was so glad he didn't came earlier, otherwise it could have been very awkward. Still upset with the fact that he didn't get the chance, So approached to Woo-Hee.

"Calm down, Hubakeje. It was all my doings."

Irritated, Woo-Hee almost jabbed her finger at him.  
"You're already on my assassination list, prince 'harming'. So DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!"

Her horse was also miffed at him. But, So blew off the lantern's light from it's head with a loud sarcastic huff.

"And as for you, young lady," Woo-Hee dragged Soo away from him, "you are going to help me pick up my dress for upcoming festival. You are going to step away from the Enchanted Water-Drop* out of your life! Now hop on!"

"Don't you think you're being overprotective to her?" Baek-Ah asked.

"No, she's always like that," Soo laughed half-heartedly, "oh yeah, one more thing…"

She reaches out her pocket and pulled a small object which was wrapped as a package, and gave it to So.

"What's this?" So unwrapped the package, revealing the small flower shaped soap, decorated with cherry blossom.

"It's the bathing aid I made, since you love trees that grow flowers."

"Oh…thank you."

He grinned until he felt a something brushed against his cheek. Soo tiptoed and gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked to Woo-Hee's horse. His had reaches out to his face, still remembering her lips touching his right cheek. He almost unconsciously formed a silly smile. Little did he and Soo knew, the princes glared daggers at him.

"Move! Move, move, move, move, move, move!' Woo-Hee continued to nag at Soo.

As she hopped on the horse, she waved her hand at So, who waved back at her. At least, Soo was glad she could give him a peck on his cheeks.

For now.

[The End]


End file.
